


[podfic] real life sucks losers dry

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [39]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark Crack, Darkfic, Eldritch, Explosions, F/M, First Person Kylo Ren, Heathers AU, Horror, Kylo and Rey end up together, Kylo is Veronica, Lovecraftian, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Masturbationt, POV First Person, Podfic & Podficced Works, Poisoning, Rey is JD, Shooting, The Boromirs are the Heathers, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Untagged Background Relationships, everyone you love is going to die, his is a Heathers AU so, not an hea, there is a gun at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: You know how sometimes you meet someone, and you think they're awesome, but then it turns out they're really something else entirely? It was like that with Rey. Man, I can't believe there was a time when I actually thought she was cool.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	[podfic] real life sucks losers dry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [real life sucks losers dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520071) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers). 



> a podfic of my fic "real life sucks losers dry," an eldritch Heathers AU. 
> 
> The fic is first-person Kylo Ren, and the recording is by an actor who sounds an awful lot like Adam Driver.
> 
> Amazing art by four different artists.
> 
> Thanks for listening!

[QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://soundcloud.com/qocf-608657113) · [real life sucks losers dry](https://soundcloud.com/qocf-608657113/sets/real-life-sucks-losers-dry)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @flowerofcarrots on Twitter you can come say hi!


End file.
